I Don't Dance
by evanescentflame421
Summary: Riven wasn't a fan of dancing, but it was all right when it was with Musa. Inspired by Lee Brice's song "I Don't Dance".


_**A/N: This was inspired by the song "I Don't Dance" by Lee Brice (which btw is totally going to be my wedding song). I'm a big country music fan, and I think the lyrics can relate to Musa and Riven. Even if you don't listen to the song, you should look up the lyrics. But the song is amazing.**_

* * *

 **I Don't Dance**

Riven looked up at Musa who had been laughing at something Stella said. He had missed it, focusing instead on taking in the atmosphere of the most memorable party of his life. There was music, good food, and laughter. It was a rather intimate party with only the people closest to them, and Riven felt content. Seeing Musa's smile made him smile. Her smile was contagious. Or maybe that was only with him.

Dinner was almost finished, so soon dancing would be expected. He had never been much of a dancer. He could remember the first time he and Musa ever danced together.

 _It had been at the end of their second year and they were at the giant blowout Alfea was hosting. He had been innocently drinking a refreshing beverage when Layla grabbed him and forced him into Musa. Sure, he had been thinking about what it might be like dancing with her but he didn't want to be manhandled into doing so. He was irritated for a split second, until he looked at Musa and she gave him a sheepish smile._

 _He allowed her to push him back and take the lead of the dance. He would have felt emasculated if it had been anyone else but Musa. Men were supposed to lead. However, Riven knew if he tried to take over he would step on her, and that was not how he wanted to remember their first dance._

" _I'm sorry about Layla," Musa apologized after they figured out a routine. "She just wanted to do something to make me happy."_

 _The song was ending and Musa had slowed their pace. A new slower song surrounded them so when she tried to walk away, he stopped her. He guided one of her hands to his shoulder then placed one of his own on her waist. He grabbed the other gently and pulled her closer._

" _Glad you're happy," he said. She smiled brightly at him and she began to lead again._

Dancing had never been appealing to him. He had better skills to devote his time to. Learning to waltz wouldn't help him in the battlefield. If it wouldn't help him become a better hero, what was the point?

To this day he still wasn't a great dancer, but over time he grew to hate it less and less. That happened when you dated the Fairy of Music. Musa loved to dance, swaying to the music around them or in her head. Still, Riven was stubborn and normally only good for a dance or two before she knew to release him. He did like the intimacy, though. Being so close to Musa always made him feel… safe? That felt like such a stupid word to use, but it was accurate. He was safe. It was right.

If he were honest, a few of his favorite moments happened while they were dancing. He thought back to the celebratory ball that was held for saving Domino.

" _I meant it when I said I was fighting for you."_

" _Oh."_

 _He gazed down at the woman who brought him back from the darkness and felt overwhelmed. Not that he would let her see it. Instead he smiled. A true smile. One reserved for the girl in his arms. She made him so happy._

" _Musa, today made me realize that I've always been fighting for you." When she didn't say anything, he continued. "All my life, I've been alone. My mother abandoned me after giving birth to me, and though I was moved from home to home I really grew up on the streets. My life has been hard, and I never really forgave her for that. It's never been easy for me to get along with people. I learned a long time ago that finding loyal and trustworthy people is hard, and people are good at manipulating others to get whatever they need. I always kept my distance to avoid being used." He let out a mirthless laugh. "As you can tell, that's worked really well so far. First Darcy, now a handful of ancient hags."_

 _He really made stellar choices._

" _But with you, Musa, I couldn't help but want to be close to you. There was something about you that intrigued me. It was instantaneous. It scared me for the longest time. That type of thing didn't happen to me; I wasn't supposed to feel connected to anything. So I acted cold, and I know you didn't deserve it, but I didn't know how else to deal with this." He moved a hand to gesture between the two of them. Until he met her, he never really did feel connected to anything. He had his friends, sure, but he was a jackass to them too. They kind of just happened. They started out as friendships of convenience. Of course he now cherished them, but that was because of Musa and the way she made him feel. "I think I've known it for a long time, but today I finally accepted the fact that you are the greatest thing to ever happen to me and my reason for everything I do. I know I don't say it enough, but I love you. I am so in love with you, Musa. I can't imagine a life without you."_

After that Musa had shared her feelings, and they promised forever. That was his favorite dance to date. But he was pretty sure it would be bumped to second place after tonight.

Riven felt a tap on his shoulder indicating it was time for them to make their way to the dance floor. He stood up and offered his hand to Musa. She took it and led him out to the dancefloor, as she usually did when she conned him into joining her. But tonight he didn't need to be persuaded.

It was a slow dance which made Riven feel at ease. He was okay with those.

Musa looked up at him and smiled softly. "Riven, I know this is a special night, but I want you to know I don't expect you to dance all night. This is the only dance that matters to me."

He looked at the beauty that was Musa. Her hair up in a bun, with a few loose curls spilling out. Her white dress hugging her perfectly. She looked just as stunning now as she had walking down the aisle to meet him. He leaned down and kissed her softly.

"I don't dance and I know you know that." Musa giggled and nodded. "Tonight we're going to dance as much as you want. It's not my style, but I don't care. I'd do anything with you, anywhere."

He was surprised when she started to tear up. He cupped her cheek and wiped away the first escaped tear.

"I…" she stopped because her voice started to crack. She cleared her throat and apologized. "I'm sorry, it's just… After everything, we really did it. I just can't believe that we're actually here."

He shook his head, disagreeing with her. "I can. We had our rough patches, and we made our mistakes, but in the back of my mind I always knew we would end up here. After I left that last time, after the whole Rumplestiltskin fiasco, I knew I couldn't be without you. I needed to go out and do what was best for me, but it only took a little while to realize you were what was best for me. I needed to grow, so I stayed away until I felt ready but you were with me the whole time. There was never any other choice for me, Musa."

She was still crying, and he wished she would stop. They were supposed to be happy.

"I can't believe I dated after you left."

"Muse, we were over. I didn't expect you to wait for me forever."

She shook her head and sniffled, but at least her tears had stopped. "I knew we were supposed to be together. I shouldn't have wasted my time with other guys when I knew it was always supposed to be you. We're not normal. We're not like our friends, but we're one of the first to get married."

"You're right, we're not normal. We're one of the first ones to get married because we are the ones who were meant to be."

She looked up at him curiously. "You really believe that?"

He twirled her as he thought it over. "I think my life has sucked. I didn't think about anything but myself for the longest time. I didn't think I would fall in love with anything but my own achievements. Then you, this tiny little fairy, gave me a look across a swamp, and I reacted. I don't know what that reaction was, but it happened. With all the shitty hands I've been dealt, you were the wild card. And the best card. You were the good that made up for all the bad."

A tear slipped out. But this time it wasn't Musa crying, and it was her turn to wipe his tear away.

"And now you've got me in the palm of your hand… Because I don't dance."

They both knew that when he said "dance" he meant so much more. She changed him. And in ways, he changed her too.

She pulled him down for another kiss.

He would never get tired of kissing his wife.

"I love you, Riven."

He was breathless, "Musa, you have no idea."

* * *

 ** _A/N: Just an FYI, I was crying like the whole time I wrote this, so I will go back and proofread later. I will never get over them. Anyway, thank you all for reading!_**

 ** _And if by chance_** _adanethal **is reading this, in response to your review on "The Last 5 Years" I have been debating writing a fic about Riven's journey/return. I just have to find the right way to approach it. I will probably start it in mid to late January. :)**_


End file.
